


Children's Playground

by 100percentNL



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentNL/pseuds/100percentNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Adam must get back Riff's toy left behind into a playground that morning, but they lose track of their mission heading to something more entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon ! You must be kidding me if you say being part of this fandom hasn't give you perbert thoughts sometimes haa.  
> First time doing something like this. Lemme know what you think ;)  
> "LOOKING FOR BETA-READER"

Tommy's POV.

"No, no.. no" I thought to myself skipping through the TV channels. It was late at night. My right hand glued to the control remote of the plasma, clicking 'Next'.

"Seriously?" A riled sigh flowed out my mouth. My left hand ruffled my crimson hair to the side.

There wasn't even a decent horror movie I could watch while I was laid in bed, waiting.

Adam's POV

"I..WANT.. REX" Riff was screaming non-stop between whines and sniffs.

I hate to see him cry. 30 minutes ago I had tucked him in. Everything was fine but suddenly he was calling my name from the top of his lungs. I had to leave Tommy and go to Riff's room to see what happened but from all the possible scenarios that one had to be a joke.

"Ok buddy, calm down.. You win! I'm gonna go looking for it" Did I actually agreed that? Blame my light side.

Anyway, I had offered him any other possible option: a chocolate ice cream, a delicious milkshake, his favorite candy.. You name it! Nothing seemed to work.

Tommy's POV.

"Guess what, sweetie?" Adam entered the master bedroom I was in with a joy expression on his face.

"Did he wanted his Glampire godfather to chase a ghost away?" I smirked, shutting off the tevo while he plopped aside me.

"Haa funny, but no. We need to call Ashley first" he pulled out his iPhone and dialed her number.

"Oohh kinky" I gathered myself up and straddled Adam making some friction on his inseam.

I should been ashamed of this kind of fantasies but hey! Adam isn't as vanilla as the interviews say he is.

"This is not what you're thinking, horny piece of.." me what? He pushed me off slightly and got up, "Hey Ash! Can you do me a favor?.." It was all I heard before Adam popped out the door.

Adam's POV.

I guess I was nervous but my clammy hands didn't stop trembling. Criminal TV series represent this paper clip trick a lot easier than it really is.

"Hurry up, Adam!" Tommy's anxiousness wasn't helping at all.

"Wooh! I got it," a crack indicating the lock was now open, "Let's get inside." I leaded the way.

The Play Centre insinuated itself very different from the coziness it had suggested that morning with the lights on.

I briefly waited for my eyes to get used to the light change, once they do; I closed the doorway behind us, put the paper clip away and grabbed my boyfriend by the hand.

"Wait, wait!" he dis intertwined our hands, his framed silhouette palming the wall till he found a switch and hit it up.

The Indoor Playground half illuminated. I could barely locate the trampoline, some swings and the rappel wall but I already knew it was huge. Lots of items disposed here and there, besides the main toddler structure right in the middle of the place.

"Nice done," I whispered, "C'mon baby, we have to move fast." I hurried cause I couldn't think about being caught.

We began to crawl and crouching across the whole area. I had allowed Riff to explore enthusiastically, so we didn't have clue.

"You know you're cuckoo, right?" Tommy's soft voice sounded.

"What? About breaking out into someone else's property in the middle of the night just to retrieve a dinosaur toy? No, this is completely normal for me, haha" I laughed quietly.

"Lol I'm the crazy one then," Tommy urged, "I always let you drag me into troubles." He chuckled.

"Well.." I started, searching near to a baby play set, "I wouldn't imagined us doing this. I had planned something more romantic for tonight when I called you to help me babysitting Riff while Lee and Scarlett were out." I confessed.

"I know, I'm glad you did!" Tommy approved, "I'm just saying that from all the places you both visited today, this is the most twisted and disturbing.. playgrounds bring me mixed feelings." He complained.

"Oh really, babe? After all these years, are you still affected about being an outsider when you were a child?" I tried to find out cause Tommy had told me about this but I'd never thought it was that serious, "I was one too, so.." I added trying to decrease the effect of my comment.

"It's a minor feeling, don't worry but I wish I'd known you then.." he emitted a suspire, "with fluffy ginger hair and freckles everywhere, skin so pure and ink-less." I could say Tommy was now daydreaming for the way I perceived his words.

"I bet you were more adorable," me speaking the truth, photo albums won't let me lie, "deep brown eyes, shaped cheekbones, plump lips and upturned nose. The other guys must had been blind if they couldn't see the beauty outside and inside of you." I concluded, turning my head to the other side of the Play Centre where he was.

"Haha .. You always cheer me up," Tommy blew me a kiss which I hardly distinguished, "now, back to business .. have you already check there?" He questioned, pointing to the drawers at the corner.

It seemed like it was the last nook to verify. I went there and leaned over them to look behind. Then, I stretched and stood on my tiptoes to check even further. That's when I recognized the holy toy my godson couldn't sleep without.

"Victory! You were right, Tommy!!" I celebrated trying to reach it. Somehow it was stuck.

"Adam has saved the night!" my boy applauded, "I should claim my reward cause you still have to make it up to me, you know?" He approached me from behind, rubbing circles on my back, his hands caressing teasingly.

I totally forgot about our purpose there. My body skipped into a relax mode and sensual thoughts crept my mind.


	2. Play time

Tommy's POV.

I couldn't resist Adam's body bent that way. His ass lifted in the air was such a tremendous turn on, plus the groans he was doing while he was trying to pull out Rex.

One moment after, without thinking it twice, I was all over Adam. My hands were clutching his waist. My lips were haphazardly peppering nibbles on the sensible spot of his scalp.

"You like?" I would assume the answer cause Adam was now lying flat on his torso shuddering beneath my touch.

"Yeah babe.. but.. we both know it isn't time.. uhmm" my love called out between moans.

"Why not? Your plan was to get me alone, wasn't it?" I slipped my hand under his jacket and removed it.

"Do you really mean it?" he brushed his butt against my crotch with desire.

"You can bet on it!" I remarked, interlocking his wild locks and yanking his head rearward to crash my lips on his.

The kiss was passionate and messy. It seemed to drag on to eternity but then I realized Adam was arching a bit uncomfortably. He pulled away gasping and turned around his body to face me.

"You better come and get it, Ratliff!" Adam almost shouted, sprinting towards the play structure.

"Adam!" I demanded, following him as fast as I could. Ok, I knew what this game was all about.

Standing at the ground, it was tricky to dimension the highness of the climber with this shitty light but the peak seemed so far.

I thought I'd seen Adam going up, so I used the cable rope net as support for my clumsy rising.

I didn't struggle much. It took me a couple minutes though, mainly because my combat boots but I was making it work.

"Gotcha!" Adam let out pulling me up by the collar of my shirt and giving me an electrifying kiss.

The sudden his lips were off he offered me a hand so I could finally stand at the top.

"Thanks" I moved away from the edge trying not to look down. My feet went shaky because of the instability up there.

"See you, slow-witted!" Adam smiled and before I could even restore normal breathing He had disappeared through a toboggan.

"Hey! Get your ass here, Lambert!" I wasn't caring anymore about my tone voice.

Agh! I didn't like the idea. What if I got stuck? What if I break it? I was already too grown-up for this but Adam hadn't given me any choice.

I positioned myself at the start and thrills run though my spine when I let my body slide all the way down.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Adam intrigued from somewhere near. The toboggan had ended on a ball splash and I got immersed into a colorful ball pit.

"Help me out, dunce!" I was struggling to get my arms and legs coordinated to set me free from that tramp.

"I rather do something sexier" Adam's husky voice tempted.

Adam's POV.

Ha. My love is charming when he's angry. Tommy was waving senseless and screaming for me to rescue him.

I moved towards him sinking my body down the ball sea. It was easy to found his feet. I took him by his ankles to turn him upright and pulled off his boots.

"What are you doing? haha haha" Tommy grouched, me removing his socks making him giggle.

"Everything's ok, Thomas" I soothed him running up the path of his toned legs. He had now started to stop fighting the situation.

"This wasn't the kind of help I was asking for.." his body startled when I reached the waistband of his jeans, "but I'll may forgive you if you go on that direction." Tommy complemented, sounding very luscious.

I could never say No to Tommy. Every time we came together our chemistry is beyond sexual even after years of relationship. A kind of connection I didn't even know how to explain.

I removed my shoes and socks too. Then I balanced my body out of that mess until my feet were grounded.

"Oh.. In that case, you're getting what I have for you" I lifted Tommy and sit him dangling on the edge.

"I'm more than ready" he immediately tangled his legs around my middle back to pull me closer.

Face to face, We began to strip each other. His pale skin embellished with arm tattoos was becoming visible through the shadows. Clothes ripped frantically and floating in the air until our underwear was the only thing keeping us away from full bare contact.

"Ugh Tommy.. so hot" I couldn't never get enough of this. All my nerves tingled in unison while I petted him everywhere I could reach.

"Adam.. go down.. lower.." he encouraged, pausing between rough kisses.

"Gonna make you feel good baby," I kneeled allowing the lust to take control over my words, "gonna make you beg." My mouth already watering at the sight of Tommy's curve length confined on his remaining briefs.

I caressed his inner thighs with feather touches. I kissed every inch, from the inside of his knees to his heels. Tommy's head dropped back, holding in anticipation.

"Tell me how bad you want it" I demanded cause I love Tommy being talky during sex.

"Take me in your mouth babyboy.. want you to taste me .. show me what you got" Tommy's words increasing the heat of the scene. He better knew what he was getting into.


	3. Explicit

Tommy's POV.

Foreplay had over. Adam went serious about this. He got rid of my black underwear in less than a sec. I was still drooping so I just gripped my hands to fists at the brim for support.

I replaced my thighs over Adam's shoulders. He embraced them, scratching his nails underneath.

"Yesss.. mark me" I shifted my hands onto Adam's gray silver hair in case I would lost balance. This didn't seem to upset him because he willingly let me draw his head nearer to my groin.

The moment Adam's mouth reached my balls the pleasure was indescribable. He took his time, sucking one by one and savoring them with his tongue. Tiny noises coming from my chest as Adam swallowed each sack with a torturing patience.

"God.. the things you.." I cut off because Adam added a bit of teeth. It was almost painful but he was humming excitedly which made it worthwhile.

Before I could possibly pass out from the amusement Adam had driven me into, He swirled his tongue one last time and pulled his mouth off. I caught him turning around still kneeled but slowly stretching his legs up.

"Hold on, babe" he warned me and then he was carrying me away on his back. Adam's hands touching me in the right places, let alone the friction created between our bodies.

"Where are you taking me?" I sweetly muttered on his ear while He kept walking. My arms around his neck, clenching myself to him to stop me from falling down.

"To somewhere more comfortable, so that way I can take better care of you" Adam tossed his head aside to catch my eye and winked.

Adam's POV.

I dumped Tommy on the lower resting platform covered with playground surfacing. I was about to turn myself round but he had sit up and scooted his arms down my chest and now he was caressing my sensible nipples. Soft patterns to harden them, then pinching the nod till I couldn't control myself and my head tilted over his right shoulder.

"Just like that" I hissed cause Tommy knows that was one of my weakest points. That was cheating but I didn't complain when He gets this dominant and decides to pleasure me instead.

"You're not going anywhere" Tommy's desire utterly readable on the way his hands glided on my sides heading to my hips.

"I'm yours.. do what you want" I allowed Tommy while he tugged down on my black and yellow striped briefs.

I gave him a hand and finished to step out of them feeling more relieved. Now, there was nothing between us. Skin to skin. I couldn't ask for more. The warm emanating from both pushed the slightly cold atmosphere into the background.

I shook my head to the right in order to expose my neck to Tommy's wishes. He got the hint and instantly started to give me pain-pleasurable hickeys. I was in heaven. Tommy was making use of his wet tongue concentrating just the perfect amount of pressure to leave red marks all over my neck and even my collarbone.

"Looking gorgeous, hun," he flattered proud of his work "but I'm not done with you." Tommy stated as one of his hands left my hipbones and captured my cock.

Each finger curled slowly and enclosed me whole. Starting at the base, Tommy pumped till the head and added a twist at the very top. He did it repeatedly. fasting his grip tighter each time. After innumerable repeats, sweat pearls were coming out from everywhere my body was in contact with Tommy's.

"Stop.. too much.. Ahh" it was all I managed to say to stop him from making me explode cause although I could totally get off just on his hand job I really wanted to do it inside Tommy.

Tommy's POV.

Oops! My baby was about to fall apart if I didn't slow it down. Actually I was too. My motions were dragging the most turned-on moans from Adam which only grew my desire of making him mine right away.

Felling Adam's cock in my hand is nondescript. I'm in love with its texture, silk and heavy. He was now rock-hard leaking pre-come from the slit. Before leaving him in peace I gathered and smeared the few drops all along his length and finally let him turn around.

"Get in me then" I persuaded him, leaning myself down to my elbows and spreading my legs wider. Adam stepped back a bit to get a full picture.

"Mmm.. what a sight," he bit the corner of his lower lip, "Don't dare move.. I'll be right back." He smirked devilishly.

I wondered where my sexy man was going. I vaguely figured out the direction Adam had taken. He had disappeared through the black curtain where the lights were completely off. I guessed I would put my brake time to good use.

Adam's POV.

I was eyeless, besides, our clothes were disposed randomly on the floor. Moving carefully, I visualized my jeans next to a slide from the modular play system and rummaging through my back pockets, I found a condom.

I was opening the wrap fast not wanting to wait any longer and that's when I heard Tommy. Delightful whines erupting from behind. No way! The things my boy was capable of just to urge me.

I was intended to get back in a flash but the dusk had my blind as a bat. The floor was overloaded with building blocks and little toys that I kept tripping over. Crap! I couldn't stand it anymore so that was the moment I let Tommy's grumbles be my guide though that minefield.

I finally made it thanks to Tommy's pleads. I had concluded He was pretending but no. My mouth dropped in surprise and my cock twitched. He was over the drawers half-laid but He was indeed playing with himself, working already three fingers in and outside his hole at a merciless rhythm. His eyes closed, being unaware of my presence. Upon such delicious view I gulped and spoke to make myself noticed.

"It seems you finally followed my advice and decided to have a little fun" I beamed, my glance fixed on Tommy's moves while I get closer to stand in front of him. He recouped himself and looked back at me with smudged eyeliner.

"Sssorry.. I carried along" He apologized still managing his magic inside him. Now I had cut short the distance between us to minimum being chest to chest.

"I reserve my right to retaliate against you because that, baby.. was one hell of a show" I purred on his piercing ear cause believe when I say Tommy's extremely talented at fingering.

"Here.. take it," Tommy handed me what it seems like a small bottle, "quick yourself." He mouthed tenderly but seemingly his face indicated He was already too desperate.

"Is it..? Where did you..?" I had started to interrogate frowning when Tommy shushed me with sloppy kisses, making all the questions disappear.

"Just keep on with the program, my love" He suggested and I snatched the baby oil from his hand.

"All right, kitten! Go there.. facing away from me" I ordered Tommy and also helped him to stand up.

"Don't take so long this time," he slapped my ass cheek forcefully and I felt chills running through my system, "other way, I'll take Rex and I'm out." Tommy threatened in a playful mood and he laid another slap on me with all his power leaving me speak less.

Next, he started to walk straight to the rappel wall. I followed him shortly behind, after I had put the condom on and lube myself using the improvised lubricant. Tommy reached the wall and propped himself against it. Head angling to the left and glimpsing towards me. His hands plastered open to the sides.

A plenty offer to me that sent me to full hardness. How could I turn out such succulent invitation? Tommy was mine to enjoy. I strutted to him without hesitating, felling the rush coming over me.

I enclosed his burning body making sure we were aligned from feet to head. Tommy separated his legs the much he could and I took advantage of that inserting two fingers inside him to check he was sufficiently loose. Tommy had done great so I removed them and began to push my cock instead, inch by inch.

"Ugh.. Adam" Tommy blurted out shutting his eyes while I went through the ring of muscle and even deeper.

"Tommy Joe.. doing great.. just breath" I tried to relax him rubbing my hands on his shoulders and upper back. Tommy is surely very built up. Arms and legs well defined, let alone his firm butt which always takes me flawlessly.

"Arrghh.. so fucking big" Tommy cried out the extreme stretch I was guilty of.

"Mmm baby.. you're damn tight" Once I was fully settled inside him I felt in cloud nine. This never gets old. We were absolutely made for each other. Tommy felt incredible around me and I knew He was in bliss too.

Tommy reopened his eyes and the gaze he flashed to me was to die for. After a mesmerizing pause I pulled out almost completely felling Tommy's heat embrace, and again, I plunged my cock inside cautiously.

Tommy's POV.

The moment Adam stuffed me again my legs were wobbly. I could only sense him. The love Adam was remitting me though his careful thrusting was enough to flood my faculties.

"Feels gooood.. I need.. more" I implored, and I know what I said but my body wasn't fulfilled yet. It was craving Adam to throw away his reservations.

"Talk to me, babe.. whataya want?" he urged, crashing me even more vigorously against the wall. Some of the faked rocks were trying to penetrate my front side.

"Harder.. fuck me harder.. please?" I begged, using my remaining forces. Adam's chest was coating my back. No scape, I was trapped, only allowed to feel.

"My pleasure" Adam answered, increasing the peace. His hands reached mine, pinning them only with 5 digits above my head. His other hand clutched the left side of my hips to keep me steady.

"OH OH .. FASSSTER" I manifested maybe too loud but only because Adam's set of thrusts were hitting my prostate, not missing a single attempt.

"Eager boy" he followed my commands anyways and intensified his efforts. I heard Adam cursing, among kind words about how great I was looking and how satisfied I was making him feel. All of that awakened my consciousness so I began to move in synchrony with Adam, pushing back, away from the wall, to shove his whole dick in me. We kept this relentless harmony over several minutes till I experienced an uncontrollably urge to come.

"Touch me.. do it" I claimed and Adam read me perfectly, letting go of my hips and getting hold of my aching member between my legs.

"Come for me, babe," he implored, jacking me with renewed energy, "Let go." Adam incited, changing his pace to sharp and short thrusts. It altogether pushed me finally over the edge.

"AHH.. GOSH!!" I screamed my release, mouth open and panting. My complete body vibrating as I felt myself clenching around Adam's still hard cock moving inside me.

"YEAH! TOMMY!.. FUCK!" Adam exploded, filling me with his cum. My eyes fully closed, seeing sparkles through my eyelids.

He dropped out my wrists and also my wasted dick. His strong arms encircled my torso. Adam continued to ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm till the friction made him oversensitive.

Adam's POV.

"Are you ok? That was.. beyond compare" I pointed, pulling out and getting rid of the condom. My legs went weak; this had been so much consuming than I thought.

"I am. Yes, it totally was" Tommy reassured. He was reposing against the wall. His shoulders were going up and down taking long breaths.

I turned him round and embraced him tightly, not caring about cum and sweat mixing between us. Lovingly running my fingers on his hair, I remembered the single foam mats displayed on the back of the playground.

"Follow me, baby. Let's get some rest" I exhorted, pulling away from the embrace and interlocking our hands instead.

"Lovely idea" Tommy approved and hand in hand, we went to the rest mats.

Upon there, I pull some of them together to cast a more extensive area. First, we kneeled on the thickness and then we laid completely down. I cuddle next to Tommy's warm anatomy, making me forget about the coldness of the vinyl covering.

"I love you, Glitter baby" I pronounced, tangling my legs with his so that way We were facing each other. Wished We could stay there forever. His presence next to me was enough to be alive.

"Love you too, sweetheart" Tommy replied peaceful, melting on my hug and trying not to doze off. Tiredness was conquering me till I finally fell asleep.

.. The time to get up will come, soon or later. Besides, we needed to go back home, where Ashley and Riff were waiting. But at that point, there was no rush. Tommy and I were delighted about the mutual love we own. To share such a powerful bond made me feel complete and to know I had found my soul mate was the major joy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, therefore it never happened. Please don’t send this to anyone mentioned in this story. It was written for entertainment only. No disrespect is intended.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos so far :))


End file.
